Kevin's Discord
Call Me Kevin - Name of Discord Kevin Discord was created via Kevin in the month of November 2017. 2017, Still in its early stages it is one of the main conversation places of Kevin's Fan Base. Here you will find a variety of members and will be allowed to talk about many topics such as the videos, games, cats or memes. Anything written on this page is fan made and anything said here may not be correct Roles As of January 2018, there are 4k Members in total. The members are split up into six roles. Kevin (Blue) Kevin is the highest role on the server and is only available to the one and only Kevin. Kevin can be found to be active in chats most commonly within #Video-Discussion where he will thank and discuss with members about his videos along with talking in #Game-chat for some videos Cool Kids (Yellow) The cool kids are a collection of Kevin's personal friends they are here both to keep the peace on the server along with interacting with the community. The cool kids are all unique in their activity but they can be seen regularly. Cool Kids are the highest rank below Kevin himself. Some cool kids are also mods they aren't all tho however they all have the same abilities as mods. Cool kids Listed; * Baker * BoomLiam (mod) * Charr * Christoph * Dave (mod) * Henrez (mod) * Hooliganss * Jayjajy * Lawwwdy (mod) * Max (mod) * Wilko Moderators (Purple) Moderators are the members of the community chosen by the Cool Kids to help ensure that rules are being followed. They are all volunteer to help run the server and are chosen due to their activity, helpfulness and how they have acted to the rules in the past. There are currently many moderators some cool kids and some not these being; * BoomLiam * Dave * Henrez * Lawwwdy * Max and non cool kid mods consist of; * Cho's Chip * Gravis * Harley C. * Mortal * Nik™ * Chiaki Those interested in becoming a mod should try and be as active as possible while being polite.Anyone can be chosen for moderator and is not limited to patrons or other roles. Super Patrons (Pink/Red) These are the members of the community who donate $20 or more to Kevin via patron they receive the ability to post images, links and they will have access to patron special text chats and voice chats. Patrons are also semi-moderators and do have the ability to remove messages but any edits are logged by bots to avoid misuse Patrons (Pink/Red) Patrons are the lowest form of patron rank they are those who pledge $1 or more going up to £20. They have the abillity to post links and images along with access to the patron chats. Online (White) These are your average user if you join without being a patron you will be assigned this role it is the average user they will be unable to post links or images (this was done to avoid spam) Channels #welcome The welcome chat will log anyone who joins the server with a quriky message #rules The rules sections highlights all the rules as of 19/01/2018 it reads the following; BoomLiam-12/12/2017 (pinned) Discord Server Rules In order to ensure we, the moderation team, can continue to support this Discord server, it is essential that all users respect and follow the rules outlined below. Be aware that these rules can be updated without warning at any time, so check back frequently for any edits!(edited) 1. Respect everyone – This means no hate speech, racism, harassment or raising of any controversial topics with the intent to offend other users/groups. Everyone is entitled an opinion, and if you happen to disagree with it, then be mature about it. If necessary, raise the issue with the moderators. 2. No sexual/inappropriate discussion - This includes (but is not limited to) porn, nudity and sexual themes/fantasies. 3. No Spam - Sending mass messages/emotes/mentions will result in an automatic timeout. Repeat Offenses will result in a ban. 4. No advertisements – The Discord server is NOT the appropriate place to advertise or promote ANYTHING. (i.e. Other Discord Servers. If someone asks for something, DM them.) 5. Impersonating other users will result in a permanent ban. 6. Linking malicious/offensive/pornographic material will result in a permanent ban. 7. Promoting illegal activities will result in a permanent ban. (Hard drugs, physical violence, etc...) 8. English only - We do not have the ability to moderate all other languages, so only English is allowed. 9. Links are permitted only to Patrons and Super Patrons. 10. Don’t be a silly> It should also be noted that we will enforce both the Terms of Service of Discord: https://discordapp.com/terms as well as the Community Guidelines: https://discordapp.com/guidelines As the Moderators of this server cannot have their eyes on everything, if you need to raise their attention towards anything please ping them using: @Moderator This community can only survive with the cooperation of its members, please respect the rulings that the moderation team come to and if you have further issues, please bring these up in a civilised manner via DM with the moderation team.(edited) This Discord Community is new, so expect new changes with roles, channels ,and rules to be rolled out over the next few weeks! #Announcements Announcements will announce anything important here you will find some of Kevins videos being announced to @here via a bot the messages will appear abit later than the video is uploaded so it is not instant. #General-text-chat This is the main area of the server, here you will find the most active chat. Chat varies and somthing will always be happening here #Game-chat Here you can discuss games with other people on the discord. #Communist-chat To avoid spam the communist-chat was created so people had somewhere to spam commie memes this is still moderator but do not expect serious debates here it is all just fun and games. #Voice-Text-Chat This is where people in voice chats will send text based messages. General Voice-Chat 1 - 4 These are the general voice chats. No future channels are being considered to be added there was once a meme page but it resulted in too many nsfw images that hurt Lawwwdy's (a cool kid) innocent eyes. Trivia * The highest number of messages sent from a member is currently by Chiaki at 23,995 as of 2/7/18. * Kevin has been pinged 556 times, but the word Kevin has been said 2,809 times * Chiaki and Kevin fight for the most mentions of their name ** Current standings as of 2/7/18: Kevin: 3487, Chiaki: 3974 * Chiaki has confirmed on numerous occasions that they are actually a robot * I hate this GIF so much but Chiaki has caused it to be posted multiple times I hate this thing.gif Memes The discord has spawned some user-created memes over the time and these have been pinned in the general chat. This discord.png Ring of Fire.png MTG.jpg Kevin reading this discord-0.PNG Do_ir_for_jim_2.jpg do_it_for_him.png __NEWSECTIONLINK__